


Lowlander Loving and Things of that Nature

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Issa brilliant reflection of the importance of touch [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, OT6, Open Relationships, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The OT+ all increase by at least one lol, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Issa large crossover AU! With magick and magic and shit.





	1. The organized prologue part i

**Author's Note:**

> Not a poem ting oouu

**The OT6 + one in a modern AU with dragons and supernatural**

  * Hiccup (Henry with silent H) is 50% Norse and 50% Swedish- cold cut white He is 19
  * Astrid (Same name) is 50% Norse and 50% Icelandic- crisp cut white She is 20
  * Fishlegs (Finnick) is 25% Greenlandic and 25% Icelandic and 50% Norse- fancy neutral white He is 20
  * Tuffnut (Tyrion) is 1/4 Norse, 1/4 Thai and Hawaiian, and 1/2 Dominican + Haitian The twins are 18
  * Ruffnut (Ries) is the same- they're both mixed with awesome {They are both 3/4 black because their dad is Haitian + Dominican, Hawaiian and Thai, and Norse 'n' their mom is Dominican + Haitian and Thai}
  * Snotlout (Silvester) is 1/2 Norse and 1/2 Mexican- both his parents are half Black so he's mixed with Brown and white also He is 20
  * Their new beau? boo? is named Ax'Sazina Nirah-Ninzy Opalescence~ they are Black and brown but mostly the former & of Cuban, Creole, and Hawaiian descent
  * Ano is non binary (she/her and they/them) and so is Tuff (he/him and she/her and they/them)
  * Snot is figuring it out and so is Legs
  * Legs doesn't really care about pronouns though
  * Ruff is non binary also (same pronouns as Tuff)
  * Snot likes he/him and they/them for right now and so does Hiccup
  * Astrid is not cis for sure
  * H is bi, A is bi, Legs is pan, Tuff is pan, Ruff is pan, Snot is bi, and Ax is bi
  * Hic is trans and so is Strid
  * Stoick (bi and trans) is not dead and he's with (bi and cis) Gobber and (pan and trans) Valka
  * Gobber is with Stoick and (pan and cis) Eret who is 24
  * Eret is with Gobber and Valka, he is 1/4 Inuit, 1/4 Sami, and 1/2 Black
  * Val is also with Eret and Stoick
  * Ano has around 56 siblings (26 biological, 18 from their parents' lovers aka Auntie Z and Uncle X, and 12 adopted) She is 22
  * They are all 1/2 magickal/Attuned human and 1/2 magical mermaid
  * Astrid has a twin named Aster and Sazina does too
  * Snotlout has a big sister named Ind who is 21 so Fishlegs and Hiccup are the lonely onlies
  * Ano speaks Dragonese, Dragon Speak, etc. They know hundreds of languages including those of the animals (The whole family does as all A Blessed beings consider multilingual cultures to be the most adaptable)
  * Nirah-Ninzy has familiars by the dozen and one of them is a Deathsong named Venom Melody
  * The Bewilderbeast of the other Nest didn't die, he simply pulled a Thornado and adopted the baby Bewilderbeast who I call Baby Blue Beast aka Glacie 


	2. The organized prologue part ii

**The OT5+ with magick and magic **

  1. Jaycen is Black and white and white passing like Logic or Rashida Jones. His dad is Afro-Puerto Rican and New Yorker. His mom is Afro-Puerto Rican and from New Jersey. He is 20.
  2. He has two little sisters and 1 big brother (Hayden is 18, Jayden is 18, & Maycen is 22).
  3. He has two of each: dogs (great Dane named Scooby and pit bull named Shaggy), cats (a tabby named Isis and a Siamese named Ra), gerbils (two Mongolian gerbils named Tit and Tat), hamsters (two Mongolian Hamsters named Ivory and Ebony), guinea pigs (two Silkie guinea pigs called Stony and Rocker), and chinchillas (two long haired chinchillas called Avery and Ava).
  4. Trini is Mexican and Blasian. She's half Black and half Mexican + Japanese since her mom is Afro-Mexican and her dad is Afro-Japanese. She is 22.
  5. She has four chameleons (all common and their names are Stu, Liz, Ice, & Yves).
  6. She has two brothers and one sister, all younger. Beck is 21, Arden is 20, and Silvia is 19. 
  7. She also has two snakes (one corn and one sea called Lou and Coo).
  8. Kim is half Black + White and half Indian. She is 20.
  9. She has a secret bearded dragon (Wes) and a secret gecko (Julian).
  10. Her only sibling is 2.5 years older, a nonbinary guy (Autumn).
  11. She, Zac, and Billy are all nonbinary. 
  12. She, Zac, and Billy are all bi.
  13. Trini and Jayce are pan.
  14. Zac is Black and Chinese. Like Jaycen, he is half Puerto Rican. He is 19.
  15. He has no siblings and neither does Billy.
  16. Billy is Afro-Latino and from Brazil. His family is indigenous to the country and he is 18.
  17. Their new partner is a white ranger, they are the twin of Ano. These twins are 22.
  18. Their name is Aqua'Vera Loa Opalescence.
  19. They are two minutes younger and pan.
  20. They have dozens of familiars also.
  21. Alo has one silver blue eye and one green blue eye while their twin has one blue silver eye and one blue violet eye. The also have opalescent hair. The B List multiples are 23 and have violet red and red violet eyes. They also have silvery purple hair. The C List multiples are 24 and have silver and blue eyes. The four of them have pink tourmaline hair. The D List multiples have blue and green eyes and are 25. They have green tourmaline hair. The E list multiples have blue violet and robin's egg blue eyes and are 26. Their hair is aqua blue green. The F list multiples are 27 and have hazel & dark hazel eyes. Their hair is also opalescent. The G List multiples are 28, with light & deep sugilite eyes and amethyst hair. The H twins are 29 with red topaz colored hair and red & orange jasper eyes. Ivia has a sky gray eye and a blue black eye and she is 30. Her hair is raven gossamer. The K twins are 31 with sky blue hair and one ruby eye + one garnet eye. Lavra is 32, her hair is jade green and her eyes are blue pearl and pink pearl colored. Muir is 33, his hair is olive green and his eyes are cobalt blue & sapphire blue. The N twins are 34. They have blackberry hair with a lingonberry eye + a raspberry eye. Opavarro is 35, his hair is a pinkish white and his eyes are a whitish pink and a grayish blue. The P twins are 36, with peridot hair and one lapis lazuli eye + one aquamarine eye. Quincy is 37 & has blue black hair with an alexandrite eye and a siam eye. Ravali is 38 with pink diamond hair and copper eye plus a fire opal eye. Satrinava is 39 with tanzanite hair with one rose and one padparadscha eye. The T twins are 40 with emerald hair and one honey opaque eye and one citrine eye. Ufa is 41 & has golden beryl hair with one morganite eye and one malachite eye. The V twins have blue diamond hair, are 42, and have one red spinel eye and one bloodstone eye. Winanna is 43; she has rhodonite hair and a fluorite eye + an iolite eye. Xes is 44 & has carnelian hair with one green diamond eye and one green pearl eye. Yasmira is 45, has blueberry hair, and is with one night blue eye and one pink opal eye. Zazali is 46 and he has peridot hair with a smoky quartz eye and blue opal eye.
  22. The twins and their siblings (from youngest to oldest: Berisha, Bane, Bi-xi, Coral, Chimes, Chiba, Cobalt, Diamond, Dimmer, Digi, D'lesis, Dureessna, Driva, Energetica, Electra, Evie, Endear, Elatia, Endo, Faust, Flamel, Fonda, Fleur, Frond, Fazier, Facer, Gasra, Gaisha, Geyser, Geniue, Hazali, Hasrin, Ivia, Juli, Jypsi, Kadia, Kesuvia, Lavra, Muir, Nuce, Nasmir, Opavarro, Pipit, Popal, Quincy, Ravali, Satrinava, Tyrian, Telim, Ufa Mercedes, Violet, Vasrin, Winanna, Xes Melchior, Yasmira, and Zazali) are all magically inclined w/ both mermaid magic and elemental magick (Fire + Sun + Metal + Air or Water + Moon + Wood + Air or a combination that replaces Air with Blood).
  23. Both twins are around 2 years and 2 months and 2 week and 2 days older than the oldest one of their non magic and Attuneless lovers.
  24. One of Vera's familiars is a alicorn named Vavra Berisha.
  25. Billy met the Opalescence family when he was 4 and he became pen pals with Alo.


	3. Magic ministrations leave legs a shakin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical contraception is key and that's that on that.  
The twins and Snotlout make their freak flags fly also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will start off sexual so have fun! I know I will.

Snot decides to use Ax's thing for being watched and her other thing for watching others to his and the twins' advantages. As a result, he has her spread like a starfish on his brand new bed with Hic and Legs and A all seated on the swing a few feet away.

Only twenty minutes before, he had asked Hicclegs to bathe Ax- she had just spent four days away with familiars and other magical beings. Ever since Snot got kicked out of his Dad's house and bashed badly at his Ma's, Ax had been driven to unpredictable bursts of energy. She went on an exile to meditate and cry because Snot's dad was the worst person she had ever encountered. The bath was just intimate enough for Ax to feel forgiven for leaving with no notice. Ax used magic to shrink the true bathing time, though.

The bath was filled with chamomile chai tea with lavender oil and hibiscus essence and cooled to the best side of lukewarm. "Y- you all did this just for _me_?" She was tearing up and bumbling through another half sentence before Legs stopped her with a strangely welcome distraction. "Zi Zi, we sent the twins out to go get all your familiars and your sister's. I heard through the wine line that you had taken on babysitting duty with a team of twenty five other beings since it's going to be your parents' familiars too." Hic took this time to bring up the plan: "We're going to bathe you and wash your hair because we know you only use freshwater to bathe when you're bonding with flora and fauna. Then we'll use the mist to recharge your hair and the drips to do the same for your eyes. After that, we're going to film a welcome home video for the twins and it'll be a streamed private event. Okay?"

Unfortunately, Ax was crying openly now. Her hair was floating and glowing an unsettling shade of sky blue. Legs gave her a tight, long hug. Panic attacks hit Zi the worst out of all of them and rendered her nonverbal. The two men moved her gently into the tub; Hic wiped her tears & then kissed her hard and long.

She settled into the tub and managed to use magic to disrobe Hicclegs. Legs blushed, the two of them were wearing waterproof underwear and now they were bare. Hic took his newfound nudity in stride and stripped Sazina of her magic power up robe. "Can we kiss while I bathe? I know my pores are unsightly but I've missed you all so-" "-Of course you can, Ina." Legs frowned even as he answered. Ina should not be so insecure after an exile. Someone who bothered Lout must've bothered her too.

The two men kissed her on the cheek before beginning the bath. She had spent the whole time not at home naked so she glowed even as she was upset. They had filled gallons with A Blessed sparkling water. The bath was an hour of work, full of caresses and sweet assurances. When she was clean, Zina made herself float so they could drain and clean off the tub. "I love this scent!", she giggled. She sat herself on Legs's lap and kissed wetly at his neck. He blushed and sputtered out a reply, "Babygirl you need to let me do your hair while Hic does your eyes." Hic took the drips and fixed up her eyes while Fish misted her hair.

Once they were done, they let it sit for around six minutes. Ax sat on the other man's lap and sucked his nipples. He groaned and then gently extracted himself before they toweled off. After twisting her hair into Bantu knots & wrapping it up in a wet hair scarf, Hicclegs put their shorts back on and carried Zina into the bedroom.

She is hungry, and obviously not just for food. A has set up a large meal for Ax and Snot has set up the recording equipment. A hugs her so well, Zina has both feet off the ground. Lout turns a camera to the hug and saunters on over. He grabs her sweetly once the hug was over. She kisses him like a person starved. He groans and sets her on a chair. A starts feeding her and Lout starts messaging her too. "I couldn't eat, all I did was drink infused tea. The bashers that are related to your mom decided to mess with me too."

She eats a lot; the spread is made of edible flowers, cannabis products and organic candy. She eats very neatly and she cries so much they worry she'll become dehydrated. Once the food is gone, the massages come to an end. "A paid and the twins chose this for you." Snot pulls out a silky set of rose gold lingerie and hands it to his sugar. "For my babycakes aka Ruff's boo thang and A's sweetheart, we love you like the tides love the moon." Ax's voice cracks and she smiles so bright her hair and eyes flash a brilliant persimmon orange.

She dances for the cameras, a little bit of twerking and a little bit of sensual gyrating as she takes off her robe and puts on her lingerie. The set is comprised of a thong and a bra both made of luxurious faux hydrangea. After drinking half a bottle of water, she blows all of them magical kisses. Snot grabs her by the hips and positions her carefully on the bed. While this goes on, A takes Hicclegs and sits with them on the swing.

They decide to smoke a bit so everyone- including the twins who were on the way back- would be the same kind of not sober. "Babe, I wanna see!" A giggles, a rare sound. "Dude, you know you can't really satisfy her exhibition kink that way." Lout grins mischievously and kisses all of Ax's back. He even goes as far as to kiss her soles and shoulders. He has somehow managed to get a shimmery icy lip gloss on and he marks up the entire back of her body with kisses.

Sazina has already become a little wet from the cameras and the love that they are lavishing on her. She shivers and blows Snot a flurry of kisses. He moans and subsequently starts talking dirty. "I bet you'd much rather have my lips on yours or whispering in your ear how good you will be for us, hm? Or maybe you would rather have me deep inside you with my fingers, then my tongue, and then my dick, huh?"

Ax gets even wetter and she uses magic to flip herself over. "Can I talk dirty now?" Lout shakes his head, blushing all the while. She opens her legs and shimmies out of the thong. "I think I would rather have the second option with all of you." Hicc got up and so did Legs. "Dude, she deserves it, we can take turns playing games with her and everything." Ax takes the cue and gently opens herself up with a few fingers. H pulled out the new magic glo lube just to be a little extra and a little messy.

"I will go slow so you can handle all six of us, okay?" He easily slides three fingers into her, she readily squeezes said fingers. "Wow! You really missed us, didn't you cube? Can you handle being Lout's sugar, hm?" Ax rolls her hips eagerly and pulls Lout onto her face. He shivers slightly before sliding himself into her ready mouth. She takes him fast and forceful, using magic to soothe her throat and will the tears away. He continues thrusting until Hic brings her to completion. He himself didn't finish but he decides to make out with H while waiting for Ax to get ready for his fingers which takes very little time at all, given the circumstances. Snot sighs when he realizes that pleasuring his super sweet sugar will be more than enough to make him orgasm. He kisses her all over her front so there are icy lipstick stains everywhere and his sugar aka Finn's cube gets gushier by the second.

"I think I will tease you until you are begging for relief and then let Fish decide what he wants to do to you, hm? You'll be overwhelmed with sensation since glo lube is set up in the heightening kind of manner anyways." Lout slowly slides four fingers in and she squeezes his as well, with a breathy response coming out of her lips: "Oh, Snot, I love you so damn much my _every_ atom hum and whir just for your light." She winks at the camera and flirts majestically: "So twinny twin twins...I can**_ not_** wait to ride your faces until I can't do anything but shiver and sigh and breathe- it is going to be so much fun!" Snot is still pumping his fingers in and out of her as he waits for Ano to get very close to the edge. He ends up coming from the visual stimuli that his cute little lover provides. This pleases her immensely, bringing her to the brim, so to speak. Legs grins sheepishly because he can tell it will be his turn to play with his naughty nautical beau very, **very** soon. As expected: "Oh, Snotlout, oh! Please, please, please let me let go? I'm so close I can almost taste it! S, won't you please come on?!" Ax is shaking, her hair is glowing like a dwarf star whilst her eyes are shimmering a midnight blue.

"S" is oh so shook by her declaration of love and he knows it took a lot for her to look him dead in his beautiful blues without being inundated with the painful experienced imagery of his mother's harmful passiveness or his father's draining hatefulness. He's blushing but ignoring the plentiful pleas floating out from the writhing mess he had helped create. This means he swiftly moves on to beckoning Fish over so he could take over since by the time A could get started with Zina, the twins would be here finally. Fish had kissed all his lovers that were in the room that used to belong solely to Ax before she turned it into her and Snot's save haven. The kiss between him and A was soft and slow and sensual, the one with between him and H was long and languid and lazy, yet the one between him and Lout was heated and hot and hasty. The kisses exchanged between the rest of the non A Blessed young adults were all the same: blissful. Snot kisses Ax once more before he lets Fish have his way with her and he kisses her while playing with her chest for added erogenous effect.

This makes her move up off of his fingers because she fears she'd release right then and there if they continued kissing in addition to the internal stimulation that was the fingering. Fish moves as if he would like to make her sit up- to help her out really- but she decides to use magick to move Snot to the swing so he could sit in between A and H. She then manually sits up and lifts Fish so he can sit down next to her on the bed. Fish blushes, he finds her solidness and her strength extremely sexy. He turns to the audience because he plans to read the comments from the twins. Hic knows what's up so he pulls the comments up onto a small screen. They read as follows: (tuffnutisthebuffnut/I think her begging is hotter than her flirting my gods), (RuffnutnoFluffnut/Nah, her dance moves & her love spiels would beat the begging & pleading any day), (tuffnutisthebuffnut/I don't really give a fuck though, unless it's to her and you'll record it for our twintuition series), (RuffnutnoFluffnut/Bet, I think the food we got her will make her give us thank you sex cause we don't need make up sex at all), (tuffnutisthebuffnut/Yeah, I get why she had to leave but I don't get how I missed her so freaking much as if she didn't send those big awesome magic messenger birds to visit us every eight hours), and (RuffnutnoFluffnut/Yeah, I get that since I made the pigeons and the robins give her money for food and water even though she only drinks weird awesome teas when she leaves us for even amounts of time).

Everyone laughs fondly- the twins are so full of life and love it's an absolute honor to spend time with the two of them. "Well, I loved that but I want suggestions since you guys are going last." The comments blow up, with the running theme of the risque replies being 'ribbons'. Legs lets out a throaty chuckle. "That's a good idea. Should they be regular, though?" The tone of his voice means vote so Ruff says Aye, Tuff says Aye, A says Aye, Fish says Nay, Snot says Nay and Hiccup says Nay but then changes it to Aye. That happens since he knew Ano would choose irregular ribbons anyways. She teleports the ribbons onto the bed near her pillow and speaks for the first time in what feels like hours. "I got ones that are the same color as your eyes, S." Fish ties the satin so that Ax has no choice but to lay spread eagle on top of the bed. She keens desperately because she hugged everyone but Fish- even the twins had managed to catch her in the nude before they went on their errand run. Fish aka Legs has a teeny tiny bit of mercy and hugs her tightly. She kisses his forehead and relaxes a lot. He decides to pull a Snot but with candy red lip balm; he gives her three hickeys for every one kiss. Ina loves love bites even more than Tuff so she just moans and whimpers in reply. He then takes some glo lube and gets to work.


	4. Will they or won't they\They did it so frequently 'twas at LEAST every other day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid takes over and the twins are finally close by! Plus food and fun times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of magic but no sex pollen cause that's kinda a squick for me lowkey. The next chapter will be like the first (NFSW and also super sweet). The chapter after that (#4 after the two organized prologues but the sixth in this book) will be the date: it's a halal + vegetarian dinner and then a burlesque + strip show.

Fish has made Ano come twice but A is more than ready for her turn. She decides to saunter over and kiss both nipples before tweaking them softly. As Ano shivers and blows all the others in the room several glowing kisses, the twins stroll into the room. Tuff is all smiles and horny demands while Ruff is all eye rolls and too tight hugs. The glow kisses are a soft green shade somewhere between jade and parakeet. The twins manage to nab some and they are **overjoyed** as a result. "Astrid! I know what you're thinking and Ima most def record this material for later!" Tuff's grinning almost _too _widely as he thinks A is going to finger Ax anally while eating her out. He is correct, of course. Ruff saunters over to Ano after hugging Astrid. "Dude, I kinda wanna see how you look when you suck my fingers." Ano keens desperately with both want and need. "Um, um, you should please do let me do that, it sounds like such a lovely idea." Ano floats slightly, hair and eyes flashing orange pearl. Once they both calm down a bit, Ruff kisses Ax's whole face, lips first. The latter lady grins into the smooch. The former lady moves her fingers right over the full lips of Ax'Sazina, who eagerly mouths at them before sucking tenderly. Hicclegs both blush; the look in her eyes is chock full of adulation. Snot is too busy shouting ideas at Astrid as T finishes setting up his camera stuff. Astrid ignores all of them but one. "Yeah, sure Snotlout, I'll use mint flavored lube so you can have even more fun with her ass later." She winks at the camera and gets to work. Ruff has taken her fingers out of the beautiful almost too eager mouth and uses them to carefully trace the ink that litters Ax's skin. She tanned uniformly so her skin's a deeper brown than it was five or so days ago. This makes the magic tattoos shimmer more than usual and the non A Blessed tattoos look much more luminescent than normal. Ruff and Tuff bring this up at the same time: "Dude! Your ink is **_way_** iridescent! Is it supposed to glimmer like that?" Sazina takes a few moments to let the pleasure Astrid is providing to wash over her like a waterfall before answering; "Dude! My ink only glimmers like this when I'm real relaxed!" She and A both burst into breathy giggles.

Hicclegs notice something almost as cool as what Snotlout notices: Hiccup peeps that the tattoos are different shades of either periwinkle or turquoise depending on their Attuned status & Fishlegs sees that the relaxed glow must be mermaid magic based since some shimmery ass scales pop out without disrupting the true appearance of the tats. Snotlout notices that all the ink ripples minutes before Ano moves that particular area of her body. Astrid is simultaneously working her tongue in and out of her magical mermaid as well as her finger in and out of said maiden. Ax is breathing hard and fast, eyes shut as she concentrates on the pleasure. Ruff has moved on to tracing the lip marks and hickeys, Hicc has decided to plan tomorrow's double date with Alo and their partners, Fish has decided to plan the aftercare for Ax, and Snot has decided to order A Blessed food for the seven of them to enjoy later on. Tuff decides to break the fragile peace that the others had created. "So, Ruff wants Ax's marvelous mouth and Snot wants Ax's bodacious booty and I want Ax's precious pussy. Let's make that happen, shall we?" Sazina has not come just yet, so Astrid kisses everyone in the room before sitting down at the edge of the bed. Ax blows the camera an orange pearl glowing kiss and sits up happily. "I think Tuff and Snot will be the death of me, but there's bound to be really cool magic shows in the after life so." The resulting shrug is a little Hiccup like. Ruff moves to kiss Ax, the two make out for a while before Ruff sits on the latter's face. The former smirks cheekily before moaning uproariously. Tuff moves to please Ax aggressively (with fingers and tongue and Snotlout does the same elsewhere), shifting his body over to make space for Lout.

Lout licks and lavishes Ax from behind, he waits for Tuff to enter Ax before he follows suit. Ruff has already orgasmed so she readily returns to kissing and licking on their wavy baby. The two long haired boys that are inside Ax are moving in tandem which is set to easily bring everyone involved to climax. {Fish is the only one in the whole group with short hair but Ax plans to convince him to grow it out.} After they all finish, Ax uses A Blessed sparkling water to get the others all clean before they ask for Fishlegs to untie her. He acquiesces and tells Ruff that stroking the tattoos again is much better than messing with the temporary proof of their lovemaking. She scoffs but listens. The tattoos continue to glimmer and ripple, which gives Snotcup a masterful idea. "We should use water that isn't enchanted during the aftercare-" Snotlout finishes Hiccup's thought, "-Since Ax hasn't shifted forms for over a week!" Ax is lazy floating above the bed as she does after a good session and is in another mental space. Snotlout begins to brag about the vegan food he's ordered from a Louisiana cuisine place near the gym Dagur works at when the twins correctly guess all of that info before he even gets to say it. He huffs and chuckles fondly before easing Ax onto the bed. Astrid knows Ano will want her usual post coital comestibles, so she lifts her off the bed as soon as Snotlout is done, "Hey, I know Fish would usually handle laundry and all that stuff before Ruff gets roped into helping, but I think that you could do that for us, huh? Hiccup even planned a nice double date at Sui Stones since we went to Up High Pie on the last date! I want to use enchanted wet wipes before we get you into the big tub outside, okay my opaline?" After being placed onto her own bed, Ax takes cares of the other bed and the ribbons before she even finishes stretching. "Yeah, um, I'd love to sing for you guys, I know Fish thinks my healer type songs are the most poignant melodies ever and that my mermaid form is a big deal to the twins, so could we maybe do that too?"

Snot grabs the wipes as the twins go set up the outside mini pool. They are engrossed in talking about how a tan might affect a mermaid's scaling as Snot is singing along to the Aminé songs that Hiccup just put on. Astrid, Hiccup, and Snotlout are wiping Ax down when she shivers very suddenly, startling Fishlegs as he is redoing her Bantu knots. Nervously he checks on Ax, "C- Cu- Cube? I- Ina? Are you alright?" She frowns deeply before answering, "I am ready to talk about what happened while I was gone. The twins are back, giggling about sex jokes for tomorrow's dinner and show date. They read the room. Ruff sighs sadly, "Were the parents of Snot really that bad?" Tuff frowns too, "I'll fight them for you. Chicka can call her bird friends and they can shit on all the haters, but for real!" Ax stops shivering and then sits up, "Oh, they were mean but I'm mostly over that. Their friends threw eggs at me and made me eat them to prove I wasn't as weak as they think you all are! It was dauntingly terrible guys." Ax faces Snotlout with a tired look in her eyes, "I smile ruefully because I was going to gift your parents some good ole protection charms. I gave them to the birds the eggs were harvested from instead but I ended up freeing the birds and giving them to one of those sanctuaries for old food 'n' farm livestock/animals. I even took all the other animals, dragon included. They weren't getting loved or fed enough." Ax gets up to check on the laundry and Hiccup links his fingers with hers. "That was brave and foolish, just like all of us, really." The other are quick to agree & the laundry is fine. "Hey, um, where are the familiars, I have sixty plus fifty two plus thirty plus twenty four familiars to hang out with for four days! I am so excited!" Ax is prepared to babble on about how twenty five of her older siblings are going to help out, but Fishlegs stops her. "All one hundred sixty six of them are in the big house next door with the twenty five oldest siblings of yours and everyone is fine."

Ax gets up, kisses Fishlegs like they've never locked lips before and then asks Snotlout to carry her to the tub outside, he gets up, squeezes Fishlegs on the bicep and kisses her jawline in answer. The rest of the gang get up and follow them to the backyard. Hiccup sets up the same playlist as before, the twins help Snot ease Ax into the tub, and Fishstrid focus on running the bath before they make a reservation for fifteen. The last double date (Chinese-Vietnamese for lunch and then pastries for desert and then a bunch of 4D movies) was about two weeks ago and they'd invited Heather and Mala along, so this time they plan on inviting Dagur and Eret along. The bath is brief, but Ax's transformation and her singing were too good to pass up, so they decide to eat dinner out in the yard. They others talk about how they're currently feeling as well. In mermaid form, Ax doesn't speak much but she sings much more than enough to make up for it. Her music today is wordless, all melody and emotion. The delivery guy is no other than Eret! He managed to convince Sleuther to be his ride. Ax smiles so suddenly and so sweetly it immediately draws this one of Dagur's dragons over to her. Eret grins, confused. "I know you've met just about all our other dragons, but when did you meet him?" "She hasn't", all the others answer for her. Ax glows a soft lavender all over before she steps out of the tub and uses magic to hasten her return to human form. "Hi guys!", she wanders over to Eret and brushes her lips against him for a long while. He melts into her embrace and Sleuther wriggles happily. She turns to Sleuther after extracting her lips from Eret's, "Hey hey! It's so nice to meet you!" She clacks like he does, which warms Sleuther up to Ax even more. "Eret, butterscotch honey, I don't know if I made enough money to get that cold brown people food you adore so very much", Ax is suddenly slightly upset. He brushes away her worries easily, "I ate at that pie place, I'm good love." He goes to touch her hair and she brightens up as soon as he does so.

Chuckling, he starts braiding her hair while Sleuther drops the food into the hands of the others. They eagerly dig in. Using teleportation, Ano gets some Moroccan freshwater fish for Sleuther and he follows suit. "I think Ax'Sazina needs to be fed, what did you lot do to her, man?" Eret grins filthily before kissing her hungrily while still doing her hair, and she moans softly while gently tugging _his _hair. With most of the seven too flustered to respond, the twins manage to eke out the answer to Eret's questioning: "She left after that one dinner party, remember? But it was too much so she spent four days with all the familiars of her, her parents, her siblings, and her parents' partners. And we decided to fuck her brains out which sent her into her average subspace so-" Ruffnut finishes what Tuffnut began. "-We ended up getting a lot done and since Tufflout are convinced they should sell amateur porn starring themselves plus Ax'Sazina, we made lots of material for that venture too!" Eret rolls his eyes, "You lot could have invited Dagur and I to watch, you let Mala and Heather watch last time." Ax's hair is all braided and put into two low space buns and she glows the green between jade and parakeet. "Eret? Snotlout? Could you two dashing dudes feed me? And Sleuthy, could you go check the laundry?" Eret picks up Lout before the two men start spoon feeding Ax her dinner. Snot blows the rest of them kisses, the five other non A Blessed beings are eating and planning the afterparty for the double date, as in the sexy times. "Eret, my man", Snot kisses him and sighs contentedly. Ax giggles and chows down on a good amount of veggies before putting Ret at ease, "Butterscotch honey, you and Dags get to watch us tomorrow! We're using your suggestions (handcuffs and a blindfold) and his suggestions (magic sex toys and a soft gag) and everything! Mala had suggested a hog tie while Heather had suggested ear plugs and the fans loved that tape so." She calls Sleuther and changes the laundry loads at the same time. She kisses the dragon repeatedly before stroking his underbelly tenderly. Eret sputters, "You're using the ideas we give you for the sex tapes that you sell?!" She smirks and lays on Snot's lap before she drapes her top half all up on Eret. "I mean, duh!"

Snotlout strokes and then massages her temples before he gets some water for Sleuther, "I thought it was crazy but thanks to the twins, Ano and Alo are competing to see who brings in the most bank. Ano does videos and Alo does art commissions, they both do stuff like dance lesson vids and pictures of dragons though." Tuffnut and Ruffnut wander over and double hug Eret from behind before butting in: "Ax'Sazina makes $60 for every hour and Aqua'Vera makes $48 for every hour. They both donate 85% of their earnings to the WWF and spend the rest of their earnings on their pets and familliars." Eret is more than shook, to say the very least. He and Snot continue to feed their mermaid. "Wonderstruck, what are we going to do after dinner? And can Dagur come hang with us? You and the Triple Stryke miss him a whole lot, I can practically feel it!" Ano laughs at Eret's expression and nods in reply.

"I'll get one or two of my many a dragon to go pick him up from his place." She calls her Flightmare (a female juvenile named Glow Gossamer) and her Dramillion (an older male named Change Iredale) over with a song. Somehow all of her dragons show up, the others being Venom Melody (the oldest of the four) and Velvet Embrace & Organza Caress (a baby male Anveil). Eret is in awe, and so is Hicclegs. "You have all Mysteries?! Dagur never told me that!" Eret flushes angrily but is comforted quickly, "Dagur doesn't even remember the classes of his own dragons, Ret." Hiccup lets Fishlegs talk Eret down as he hugs Eret and kisses his forehead. Ax is telling the dragons she actually called for to go with Sleuth, "He's friends with that Gronkle you guys like. Gossy, Dale, be swift and fly strong, okay?" She sings to Sleuther before hugging him tightly. The three take to the air while the other dragons flop down onto the ground.

Eret gets up and grins at the dragons that are remaining. He turns to Ax, "May I?" She nods and turns to feed Snotlout. Walking up to the Anveil first with his palms up and eyes down, he smiles shakily at the ground. "Hey there, Velvet Embrace and uh Organza Caress?" The two heads blink slowly before they press their heads to his hands and huff quietly. He strokes their necks while they chirr, all content. The Deathsong wriggles over and puts her head in Eret's lap, singing something Ax was singing earlier in the bath. All seven of the others turn and laugh. "I sang that as a mermaid today, that's crazy!", Ax explains. She had kissed the other dragons' chins before they left and is now doing the same to the dragons on the ground. She and Eret let VM greet them before stroking her chin and ears. "Who's the oldest?", Eret asks. Ax answers, "Lody is, then Ire, then Glow Goss, then Velv and Ganza. All of them come from familiar lineages, I only have two non magic animals, an iguana named Olander & her best friend a sugar glider named Posse."

The twins are bored so they push Ax off of Snot and each claim a comfy lap. Eret is still cuddling with dragons while Ruff sits on Ax and Tuff sits on Snot. The others announce that Dagur and the other three dragons are back. Ax teleports into the air so her Flightmare can catch her. "Dagur! Hi! How are you? Did you miss me?" Dagur blushes, "Hiya Sazi. Um, I'm great! And, well, I did miss you. A lot, actually." Dagur is on Change Iredale so Sazi just blows him cobalt colored kisses, he rubs the back of his neck nervously and catches them all. "Eret texted me about the plans for the date and the videos y'all are going to make." Dag waggles his eyebrows suggestively before moving himself and the Dramillion closer to Ax. Venom Melody greets both Dagur and Change Iredale with rubs and happy purrs. Ax flutters her eyelashes, "It'll be so much fun!" Dagur gulps nervously, "Oh, I have no doubts about that! But what if I mess something up? I've bought all of the videos and almost all the art of your twin, I feel like it's all of an insanely high caliber." Eret yells up at them to land and to calm the fuck down.

"Dagur, you're wonderful." Eret hugs all the dragons he hasn't already cuddled with and then Dagur for at least five minutes each. After all the lovefests, Dagur and Ax wander off to get food and drink for the dragons that haven't eaten yet. Eventually, the night ends with tattoo talk and piercing perusing as it seems the body mods currently adorning the bodies of this goofy gaggle of young adults are not yet enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mala is 23 and Melanesian with honey blonde hair, lots of tattoos, and lots of piercings. She's dating Dagur and Heather. She has one blue eye, one green eye, and a kickass job at a halal food place called Sui Stones. She is also with Ano 'n' Hiccup 'n' Snotlout 'n' Astrid 'n' Ruff 'n' Eret. Dagur is 22 and 3/4 Black (Canadian + Norse) and 1/4 white (Norse) and so is his sister. He is inked up and pierced with the same hair color and face tat that we know and love. Sometimes you can see him w/ Astrid 'n' Ruff 'n' Eret 'n' Tuff 'n' Snot 'n' Ano 'n' Hiccup. Heather is 21 and works at a gluten free novelty pastry shop/eatery called Up High Pie. She has the same hair color but lots of tattoos and a couple piercings. Sometimes you can catch her wit Ruff 'n' Snot 'n' Alo 'n' Legs 'n' A 'n' Hiccup. Dagur and Eret are also together for sure and they are having a great time. Eret is also with Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Ano.


End file.
